Supernatural: Storybrooke
by Soron66
Summary: This will be the final solo Supernatural story I'll do. This is my 1st ever Once Upon a Time story so please be patient & kind in your reviews. this is a direct sequel 2 Supernatural: Demon of Vengeance which is a sequel to Supernatural: Legend of the Rider. This takes place after OUaT S6 but before the 7 years later portion. Completed
1. Prologue

Supernatural: Storybrooke

Written and edited by Soron66

I don't own any characters from from the shows Supernatural and Once Upon a Time. if there are any OCs then I do own those.(some prick decided to give me shit for writing stories the way i do. only moving the title and disclaimer the the first fucking story content page to relieve me of this fucking bullshit.)

* * *

Prologue

A man was riding through a dark forest on a horse as fast as he could, but unfortunately the thing chasing him was infinitely faster. In five seconds flat the man was lifted off of his horse and sent flying through the air till he landed on a steep hillside. He immediately started rolling down till he fell off the edge of a cliff, but in all of his experience in rock climbing his reflexes were fast enough for him to grab onto a conveniently placed crack for him to use as a handhold. Unfortunately, since the land above him was too steep to stand all he could do was hold on for his life. He widened his eyes when he saw the dark mass coalesce into a man with raven black hair wearing black victorian style tuxedo.

"You made a grave mistake coming after me Van Helsing." said the man in a menacing tone before he knelt down at the edge of the cliff and reached for Van Helsing.

"I may die this day Dracula, but your death is inevitable. You will find it in a land much different than ours. I have seen it." sneered Van Helsing as successfully as he could while still hanging on for dear life before he let go with one hand and slashed Dracula with a silver knife using the other. However, the action caused him to lose his grip of the crack in the cliff face. He immediately fell downward to the jagged rocks below in the ocean, but he wasn't scared at all. In fact he was content and thrilled.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Bobby?" asked Dean as he and Sam dropped their beers onto the table causing them to tip over and gush the liquid out. They felt their eyes widen and their jaws drop as they stared at the old man wearing a blue faded baseball cap before them.

"Quit gawking ya idjits. I'm still dead ya know. This isn't the first time you've been contacted by a ghost." said bobby with his usual grumpiness causing Sam and Dean to automatically close their mouths.

"How?" asked Dean with confusion as he stared at Bobby with a mixture of happiness and caution.

"I don't really know. All I know is that I was sent down here to warn you of a terrible threat that's coming here. I don't know when, but I do know where." said Bobby answering Dean's question while getting straight to the point of his visit.

"Where is it Bobby?" asked Sam now that he had gotten over the sudden appearance of his surrogate dad.

"A town called Storybrooke. I don't know much about that town, but I do know it's in Maine and it's strange." answered Bobby as he looked at Sam. Then, he looked at them both and said, "I'm glad I got to see you boys again. It may not be Hell up there, but I miss the hell out of you boys. Seeing you two always made my day when I was alive, and it still does."

"Yeah. We miss you too Bobby." said Dean now that he was reassured that it was Bobby instead of some sort of evil creature.

Bobby smiled at both of them before he said, "I have to be getting back now."

"We hope to see you again." Sam said as he watched Bobby start glowing which indicated he was almost ready to head back up to Heaven.

"The feeling's mutual. Sam. Dean. Take care of eachother. Don't make me send Ellen so she can kick you both in your asses." said Bobby right before he turning into a glowing stream of energy and flew upwards.

"Don't worry Bobby. We will." said Dean while he stared at the spot Bobby had flown through.

"Damn. The table's stained by the beer." said Sam with irritation bringing Dean's attention back to the table as well.

"Awesome." said Dean sarcastically as he flopped down back into the chair and finished what remained of the beer from his bottle.

* * *

Yes I brought Dracula Untold's Dracula into this story as the main villain as is obvious. However, like the Once Upon a Time show itself does there will be a twist concerning Dracula. Since Dracula is really the only villain that Sam and Dean would fit in a fight against I used Dracula. I highly advise you guy's to read both of my previous supernatural stories before you read any more of this story. Those I guess you don't really have to since this won't really mention anything of the previous two stories. I still would like you guys to read this.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

It was morning when Sam and Dean were driving down a road in main inside of Dean's Impala and Dean was paying close attention to the road while Sam was on his computer looking up anything he could find on a town called Storybrooke. Unfortunately, he could find nothing on the town. It was almost as if the town never existed and still doesn't.

"Damn it!" yelled Sam as he slammed his laptop shut in frustration before massaging his temple trying to remove the headache born of irritation.

"Careful Sam. Laptops aren't as cheap as they used to be." joked Dean before getting a hard punch on his right arm near the shoulder as a result causing the Impala to swerve to the right.

"Goddammit Sam! Don't hit the driver!" yelled Dean without any trace of humor left on his face.

"Sorry Dean. I'm just really annoyed that I can't find anything on the town Bobby spoke of. It's almost as if the damn town never existed." said Sam once he had calmed down enough to not punch Dean again...till they stopped driving of course.

Once they arrived at a motel they of course rented a room for the night, and Sam stayed there trying to find new ways to search for the town Storybrooke while Dean went to go get them a meal. An hour later Dean returned with some burgers and some pie then sat down at the table across from Sam and started eating his burger. After a few minutes of eating Dean decided to screw with Sam and start moaning as he ate his burger. Another few minutes later Sam closed his laptop again and stared at Dean with a blank expression which started to unnerve Dean to the point he stopped moaning.

"What?" asked Dean innocently right before Sam kicked him in the shin making him drop his burger on the floor with it's ingredients flying apart.

"Dammit Sam. That was a good burger, and now look what you've done." said Dean with annoyance as he went to get something to clean the mess up.

While he did that Sam smirked and sighed with relief. An hour later after both of them had eaten their food, and Sam finally found something that could inform them of a town called Storybrooke.

"Finally!" exclaimed Sam once he had bookmarked the page and closed the laptop trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"You say something?" asked Dean as he popped his head out of the bathroom with a towel turban on his head.

"Yeah. I think I finally found a lead that could lead us to Storybrooke." said Sam as he stood up to stretch in order to remove the kinks from his back.

"Well what did you find?" asked Dean with an eager look on his face.

"Adoption papers. Are you done yet? I still need to take a shower myself." Sam said as he took his off Blundstone slip-on boots.

"Almost done. Is there more to your answer or is that it?" said Dean raising an eyebrow during his question.

"I'll go into depth tomorrow Dean. I'm too tired to do so tonight." said Sam while unbuckling his belt.

"Fair enough." replied Dean before popping his head back into the bathroom and five minutes later Dean walked out without the towel turban and in his undershorts.

 **Meanwhile…**

Dracula was heading back to his home when he felt as if he was being watched. He whirled around in the direction the sensation came from, and when he did he only saw a teen girl who was picking flowers from the forest. The girl stood their with fear plastered to her face as she stared at Dracula who stared at her with an unreadable expression. Suddenly, he was right in front of her and staring at her intensely. She trembled in fear and felt some warm liquid going down the inside of her legs.

"You will go home and forget any of this has happened, and when you have you will clean yourself of the stench of urine." said Dracula calmly.

Suddenly, the girl's pupils became normal again and she immediately turned around and walked home as if she never saw Dracula. Dracula watched her leave and sighed before turning into a swarm of bats and returning to Castle Dracula.

"You're home master." said a small man who was robed in a black monk's' robe and moving his nose around as if he was a rat.

"Stop sloping. Men shouldn't do that." said Dracula with disgust as he stared at his idiot servant.

"Not according to the townsfolk." said the servant while twitching his nose.

"WE ARE MEN! Make no mistake of that. Those townsfolk fear what they do not understand. Don't ever listen to them. They're nothing but sheep." said Dracula in anger as he glared his servant with glowing red eyes making him cower against the wall.

"Yes master. Of course master. If I may ask. Why did you spare that girl you found?" said the servant in a timid tone.

"Were you spying on me?" asked Dracula as he narrowed his eyes which had returned to the normal black.

"No master. I never would do such a lowly thing like that. I merely smelled the girl's scent off of you." answered the servant with a tone of nervousness in his voice.

"I sent her home because I'm tired of being blamed because of girls going missing in the town, besides I don't like killing little girls. Especially when they're innocent." said Dracula with an exhausted tone as he entered his building. His servant followed close behind as they walked through the hallways towards his living room.

 **Back with the Winchesters…**

Sam and Dean woke up and immediately stretched to make themselves less stiff as they move about during the day. Once they had brushed their teeth they finished getting dressed and headed out of the room.

"So. What exactly did you find last night?", prompted Dean

After a few minutes Sam said, "I don't really remember. I'll tell you when I look at it Dean." Once they got into the Impala Dean started the car and Sam opened his laptop to look at what he found.

"Okay. A few years ago a child named Henry was given up for adoption, and a woman named Mayor Regina Mills adopted him. They listed the town as Storybrooke, but they also put a question mark right next to it alongside a small note saying Where the heck is Storybrooke right before putting the license plate number underneath that." said Sam without even flinching or squinting when a car with their hi-beams on sped by.

"So all we have to do is find the car the license plate belongs to, right?" said Dean with an uncertain tone.

"No, according to this the license plate number was false yet also legit. However, the same kid was seen in the company of a blonde woman in a yellow bug driving to somewhere in Maine." said Sam while they passed a sign that said which state they were leaving.

"We can find the blonde woman's ugly car though right?" asked Dean with a look of revulsion on his face as he imagined the car with wings and pincers as well as six legs.

"Hmmm. I do think so. There's no listing of that car's license plate being false." said Sam slowly before he pulled out his phone and called a number.

"Hi. This is Agent Perry and i need you to find a license plate for me. Specifically the car belonging to it." Sam said into his phone.

[Sure thing Agent Perry. What is the car's number?] said the helpful man on the other end.

" X" replied Sam.

[Hmmm. Okay. This is weird.] said the man with a confused tone.

"What did you find?" asked Sam patiently.

[Well according to this… it's in the middle of nowhere. Specifically in between a forest and the ocean.] said the man with a confused and uncertain tone.

"Okay thanks for getting me this far. Just tell me what to do so I can get a copy so I can find this odd location." said Sam kindly knowing that the man must be nervous of the possibility that Sam would yell at him for failing.

[You're welcome Agent Perry. Here's what you need to do…] said the man with evident relief in his voice.

A minute later Sam had done as he needed then he said, "Okay. Dean. This may be tricky, but we're going to get there. Just follow my directions."

An hour later Sam and Dean had made it to a lone stretch of road that according to the map lead to a town, but eventually they saw a sign that said Storybrooke on it. Dean immediately turned the car down the road that lead into Storybrooke and as soon as they passed the sign both of them felt a chill. Once they finally entered the town Dean parked them at a restaurant called Granny's Diner. When they entered everyone looked at them with a strange expression, but the first one to speak was a man sitting at a table alongside a boy and a man with a hook...strangely.

"Hello. I'm one of the Sheriffs of Storybrooke. How may I help you gentlemen? Are you lost?" said the man kindly.

"Do you know where we can stay for a few nights?" asked Sam as he tried to figure out why everyone was staring at him and Dean with a strange expression.

"Yes. Steveston Hotel is just up the road. How long is a few nights exactly?" said the man warily.

"Do I have some ketchup on my face or something?" Dean blurted with irritation at the many stares he and Sam were receiving. That caused everyone to get back to what they were doing, but they still glanced every few seconds.

"What a bunch of weirdos." Dean muttered to himself before he turned to leave the Diner.

"We're not sure how long we'll be here. Thanks for the help Sheriff." Sam said honestly before following his brother out of the house.

"This town gives me the creeps Sam. The sooner the job is done, the better." said Dean while he stared at random passersby who kept staring at them.

"I have to agree with you on that Dean. There is definitely something odd with this town, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing." said Sam as he too looked around at everyone staring at them.

* * *

Okay people. As always please review, like, and/or favorite. I advise you to follow if you want to keep up with the updates. As i said in the description spin-offs to this story are welcome. Though leave me to do the supernatural aspect of the universe. You can do the once upon a time spin-offs. I do have a few requests concerning said spin-offs, and the first one to message me about writing it will be the one to write the spin-off. However have the spin-off take place after this episode. I know it's fairly slow to the action, but i want to make this infinitely better than my previous two supernatural fanfics. The sheriff that spoke to Sam is Prince Charming aka David, the boy is Henry(Emma and Regina's son), and the man with the hook….well that should be obvious. This story does take place after season 6 of OUAT, but also before the seven years later bit in the final episode of season 6. I do hope that at least mr. gold appears in season seven. What about you guys? Cause i think his character connects to literally every one of the OUAT universe's stories/characters. Except for the aladdin people of course. Besides i want to see more good guy Dark One.


	3. Chapter 2: The Menacing Castle

Chapter 2: The Menacing Castle

"What's going on?" asked a Blonde woman wearing a red leather jacket over a white shirt, jeans, and some running shoes on her feet as soon as she entered the door to the bullpen of the police station and saw David, Henry and the man with the Hook in the police station looking at files concerning the two they saw the day prior.

"Mom, two strangers showed up at Granny's and asked for where they could stay for a few days." explained Henry as soon as he saw her. Then he hugged her a greeting which she returned.

"So. August and I did the same thing. It isn't that unusual." said Emma with confusion at everyone's paranoia.

"Remember the last time that happened? Henry was kidnapped and sent to Neverland." said Hook with a serious expression as he turned to greet Emma as well.

Emma mentally facepalmed herself as she walked up to look over David's right shoulder at the file David was looking at. The file had a picture of the shorter and older man, but this was taken quite a few years ago since the picture had the man looking a bit like a college student age-wise. Underneath the photo had his name, **Dean Winchester** , his height, hair and eye colors, as well as several crimes he was charged of.

Hook whistled as he looked over David's left shoulder before he said with an impressed expression, "Grave digging, homicide, theft, assaulting police, escaping from prison. This guy makes me look like a teddy bear."

"That's not possible." said Emma with a look of recognition on her face as well as confusion.

"Emma, what's wrong?" asked David when he turned around sensing something was off in emma's voice.

"I know that man. I banged that man." said Emma while backing away when she saw all three of them staring at her.

Hook glared at the photo while David pulled emma into a hug to try to console her, and Henry was trying to think of a way to ensure that Hook didn't go try to find this Dean Winchester and possibly kill him. Suddenly, two women with black hair walked in and both of them saw the expression on Emma's face so they went to her so they could escort her elsewhere to talk.

"Mom. Regina. I'm fine. I'm just confused. That's all." stated Emma pulling away from their grasp before walking out of the building.

"Charming. What's going on?" asked the woman with the shorter black hair as she looked toward David, Henry, and Hook who abruptly left the building with Henry following close behind.

"Snow. Two men came into town today and one of them was this man." said David with a serious expression as he showed both Regina and Snow the picture of Dean Winchester.

"The old me would've loved this guy." said Regina with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the list of crimes Dean has committed.

"There's a problem though. Sure I could see a darkness in his eyes, but his eyes reminded me more of Hook as he is now." said David as he scratched his head in confusion.

 **Meanwhile…**

A man walked into a town that didn't have many people out and about since it was nearly night time. He looked around with confusion at the fear in people's faces so he walked up to the closest person he could find.

"What's going on here? Why is everyone so afraid, and why are everyone heading inside already? It's not even night time yet." said the man to an elderly woman who was hurrying as fast as her old legs could carry her to her house.

"You're new here aren't you? No matter. Why don't you stay at my house tonight dear. I'll explain all I can to you once we're safe inside." said the woman kindly as she gestured to a house covered in crosses.

The man accepted her offer then helped to her house, and when they arrived he let her walk to a chair near a fire. As she sat down the man set his travel bag down next to the door before he rolled his shoulders to relieve the pain of holding them there for several days straight. When he looked over to the woman he noticed that she had fallen asleep so he grimaced as he thought _so it's going to be one of those nights_. The next morning he headed to a more helpful establishment which as always was a bar that had the generic decoration and interior. He went over and sat down across the barkeep who was cleaning his beer mugs over and over again since he had nothing else to do.

"So what is the deal with everyone heading indoors so early, and why are the people afraid?" asked the man for the second time that week.

"You a tourist?" asked the man in a rough Irish accent as he placed a mug on the counter.

"Nah. I'm just passing through and genuinely curious." said the man casually as he scratched some leftover food that had crusted on the counter.

"Hrmph. Whatever. I'll tell you anyway since I have nothing better to do." said the barkeep with a shrug as he pulled his custom made stool out from under it's place in the counter and sat down. "Have you ever heard of vampires?" asked the barkeep once he had settled into the stool comfortably.

"Indeed I have." said the man with a tone that indicated disgust and a look that indicated hatred.

"There's a vampire that goes by the name of Count Dracula. Several women have gone missing this past year and he's the cause." said the barkeep as he clenched his fists with enough strength to make them go pale.

"Then, why haven't you killed the freak?" asked the man with an even tone and a deadly glare.

"A vampire hunter came by and promised to kill it, but not too long ago his body washed up. The man was lucky enough to drown." said the barkeep as he suddenly stood up and started cleaning again once the local law enforcement entered the bar.

The man gritted his teeth before he stood up and went back to the house he left his travel bag in and grabbed a steak, silver knife, and holy water from it. As he headed away from the town he pocketed his items before grabbed a horse and rode off towards Castle Dracula as quickly as he could.

 **Back in Storybrooke…**

Dean and Sam were at a loss of what they were supposed to do since nothing abnormal has happened since they arrived. They were beginning to think they were pranked by the angels just because they couldn't kill Lucifer's son before he vanished. Suddenly, the man with the hook walked towards them with a dangerous look in his eyes with the kid from the diner trying to pull on him desperately. Before they could do anything the man punched Dean with his hand hard enough to make him collapse against his car.

"What the hell was that for?!" demanded Dean angrily as he prepared to fight the man in the hook who looked at Dean with a murderous intent.

"Stay away from Emma!" demanded the man before he turned away.

"Hey dickbag! I don't know who the hell this Emma chick is, so you can take that attitude and toss it to the bottom of the ocean Captain Hook!" yelled Dean angrily with the name and title intended to be sarcastic.

The man with the hook whirled back to face Dean and snarled, "I'm not that man anymore. Call me that again and you will wish you were never born, Dean Winchester!"

Dean and Sam looked at the man with widened eyes before Dean glared with a deadly look in his eyes and demanded, "Where'd you here that name?! Did the demons send you to fuck with us?!"

The man with the hook forgot his anger when he heard that before he laughed and said, "You really have lost your marbles mate. There are no such things as demons except for the bloody crocodile."

"Killian. Take Henry home." said a female voice from behind the man with the hook.

Hook stared at Emma for a few seconds then immediately did so as he saw that she was about to explode with rage.

"Elizabeth?" asked Dean when he recognized Emma a split second before she socked him in the jaw on the same side that Hook hit.

Unlike Hook's attack, Emma's was stronger because she was able to follow up with her left hand immediately spinning him around till his face was laying against the Impala.

"You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. Everything you say will be used against you in court." said Emma as she handcuffed Dean making the cuffs tighter than they needed to be.

While she and David escorted Dean and Sam to the jail cells Emma kept twisting the cuffs making Dean shut up everytime he opened his mouth to say something. By the time they arrived at the cells Dean had given up on trying to talk, and grimaced as Emma pushed him into the cell without uncuffing him.

"You can't arrest us! We haven't done anything wrong!" yelled Sam as he watched David leave with Emma a second later after giving Dean the evil eye.

"They're cops Sam. They know of our reputation, and considering the way the whole fucking town was staring at us I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." said Dean as he tried to get comfortable even though the cuffs were digging into his wrists cutting off the blood supply.

They spent a few days in the cell, and they were getting bored as well as hungry. Finally somebody arrived, but it wasn't who they expected. In fact they didn't recognize this person at all.

"Hello. I'm Mayor Regina Mills. I'm the one that's going to decide your fate." said the beautiful woman as she sat down in a chair that she positioned in front of the cells.

"I would not mind that, if the fate was...awesome." said Dean flirtatiously as he smiled.

"According to your rap sheet. You killed two women, tried to kill a third, committed various crimes, faked your death twice. All and all I'd say your fate isn't going to be awesome for you at all." said Regina smirking when she said Dean's word back at him.

"Dean never killed any women. In fact we're both innocent of the crimes that people think we committed." said Sam as he used his best lawyer voice to try to save himself and Dean.

"Really? Why don't you prove it?" asked Regina with a raised eyebrow.

"They don't have to. He's telling the truth." said the familiar voice of Emma from the doorway.

"Are you sure? I know that you use to have relations with this Dean Winchester, so don't you think your superpower isn't all that trustworthy right now?" asked Regina with concern for her friend.

"My superpower has never failed me. It is the one thing that I have ever truly relied on. I'm sure it can be trusted even if I can't." said Emma as she looked back at Regina.

"Why'd you hit me so hard?" asked Dean with irritation at Emma who ignored him.

"Dean, what did you do to that woman to make her hate you?" asked Sam as he narrowed his eyes at Dean. Regina herself wanted to listen to this so she didn't even interrupt Sam as he asked that question.

"She was one of my most memorable one-night stands. You know I'm not all that into relationships. I never intended to hurt Elizabeth, but I guess it was inevitable. Besides if I stayed she probably was going to get killed. You know how our lives are." said Dean completely forgetting that Regina was there who raised an eyebrow at him.

"What exactly are your lives?" asked Regina with a hint of suspicion in her tone.

"You wouldn't believe us even if I told you. Would you mind unlocking these? They were locked to tight. I think my hands are going to fall off." said Dean while he tried to wriggle his hands out of his cuffs.

Before Regina could respond the room started shaking immediately sending Dean to face-plant onto the floor while Sam was able to hang on to the bars. Regina hurried outside and when she arrived she widened her eyes at the sight of a ginormous green swirling portal that took form where the clock tower/library was located. A few minutes later a giant menacing castle took its place. Everyone who had gathered at the same location as Regina stared in awe and fear at the castle.

"Where the heck did that come from?" asked a bearded man who was glaring at it as if it killed his dog even though he never had a dog.

"That came from Transylvania, Leroy." said a grey haired man with a Scottish accent as he walked up with a woman who was holding a baby in her arms.

"Mr. Gold. That castle doesn't belong to who I think it does, does it?" asked Regina with a worried expression.

"You would be right. That Castle belongs to Count Dracula." said Mr. Gold as he narrowed his eyes at the castle.


	4. Chapter 3: The Deal

Chapter 3: The Deal

Sam and Dean were getting restless because they wanted to see what the shaking was about as well. After all this isn't the first time they felt the world shake like this, and considering what they know and had experienced, they knew it wasn't natural. While Dean was working on getting himself out of his cell, Dean was trying to pick himself off the floor with immense difficulty.

"Sam. I really could use a hand here." said Dean with his voice muffled due to the fact his mouth and nose were pressed against the floor.

"Hang on Dean. I'm almost...gotcha." said Sam while he was concentrating on picking the lock.

As soon as the cell door was unlocked Sam rushed out so he could pick Dean's cell door. Once he had opened Dean's cell he helped his brother stand up while he picked the lock of the hand cuffs. Sam turned to leave, but as soon as he did he nearly fell over from a dizzy spell. When Dean saw this he stopped rubbing feeling back into his wrists and ran to catch Sam before he could topple over like a axed tree.

"Sammy!" said Dean with concern as he sat him down in a rolling chair.

"I'm fine Dean." said Sam as he tried to stand up before falling down again.

"You're not fine Sam. Whatever this...is. fine is not you right now." said Dean sternly as well as with concern.

"I'm going to see if I can find some water for you." said Dean before he turned away to rush out the door. He suddenly came up with a thought he didn't like so he turned around and stared at Sam again.

"You're not using again, are you?" asked Dean with suspicion and caution in his tone.

When Sam shook his head Dean relaxed enough to leave the room for a few minutes. After Dean had left the room Sam suddenly grabbed his forehead with both hands and keeled over. Sam's pain vanished once he saw a himself standing alongside a stranger over the corpse of Dean. Normally, he'd feel grief but all he felt was glee and a ravenous hunger. Suddenly, he felt a burning pain in his back as he went flying forward, and the last thing he saw before the vision ended was Emma standing above him with glowing white energy emanating from her hands and a look of regret and sadness.

"Sammy!" yelled Dean once he entered the room dropping the cup of water once he saw Sam lying down on the floor curled up. He quickly ran to Sam and shook him till Sam jerked awake.

"Sam. You had one again, didn't you." Dean stated rather than asked as he saw that Sam had a nosebleed. Sam only nodded his head once before looking away from Dean because he couldn't get that vision out of his head.

"Talk to me Sam. What did you see?" Dean asked urgently knowing that whenever Sam get's visions it's extremely important.

"I..I don't want to talk about it Dean." said Sam before he stood up and faced the door. However, when he did he saw the kid staring at him with wide eyes.

"Hey kid." Sam said kindly before the kid ran away from the room.

 **Meanwhile…**

Dracula jerked awake and looked around smelling unfamiliar scents. Then he did smell the one familiar scent and looked down at the unconscious form of his attacker.

"Jonathan Harker. I condemn you to live like me for the rest of your miserable life." snarled Dracula as he picked up the man who was starting to wake and stared him in the eyes.

"Go ahead and kill me Dracula, because if you don't then you should know that I swore I will not rest till all of your kind had been extinguished!" shouted Harker with rage and murderous intent in his eyes.

"Then you will have to kill yourself." sneered Dracula before biting down on Harker who was uselessly struggling in Dracula's grasp.

After a few minutes Harker became limp as Dracula drained him, but shortly after Harker's arm suddenly swung into Dracula's side impaling him with the silver knife he had. Dracula quickly let go of Harker so he could pull out the knife which was burning him. Dracula looked down at Harker with animalistic fury before grabbing him and throwing him out of the window with all of his strength.

"Do not expect to survive in our next encounter Jonathan Harker!" roared Dracula as he stared after Harker who was still flying.

Suddenly, Harker stopped moving when a bright light surrounded him and lowered him to the ground. Dracula looked down towards the ground and noticed that he wasn't in Transylvania anymore. As his eyes scanned the crowd for the one who saved Harker he bared his fangs in rage as he recognized the man who cursed him.

"Rumplestiltskin!" roared Dracula in rage before rushing towards the window not even realizing that it was day time. He was reminded of that by feeling a burning sensation on him. He quickly retreated back indoors. When he felt as if he wasn't burning anymore he ran slamming all of the windows shut to ensure that no sunlight could ever burn him again while he's inside his house.

 **A few thousand years ago in Dracula's personal timeline…**

Dracula stared out at the invading turks and trembled in fear because their numbers far surpassed his own. He gulped down his fear and put on a brave face before turning his horse around and ran down the length of his army.

"Today may be the day we die, but this is also the day the Turks no longer take our children from us to fight in their wars! Each and everyone of us have family we would never want to lose, and I assure you that we will not! The Turks think they have already won, but we have something they do not! We have nobility, honor, and above all FURY THAT THEY HAVE TAKEN SO MANY OF US FROM OUR HOMES! No longer will the Transylvanians be subjected to their rule! This day is the day we get our VENGEANCE!" yelled Dracula before he turned his horse around once he returned to his position.

"Charge!" yelled Dracula as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the enemy army.

The Transylvanians rode as hard and fast as they could behind Dracula, and they managed to take about twenty of them down before things began to go horribly wrong. Suddenly, giant wolves began leaping at them and killing them off one by one. Dracula looked around and saw that nearly half of his soldiers had died before he heard his horse squeal in pain. Dracula made sure to dismount the opposite way his horse was falling and rolled away as the horse fell down onto it's side. He looked up at the one responsible then looked down at his horse with grief. His grief suddenly turned into rage before he ran towards the one responsible, but a second later he was rammed into by a big wolf which sent him flying away from his target.

"Gaah!" screamed Dracula as he felt himself get stabbed by something.

"Vlad the Impaler. You have to appreciate the irony." sneered the one responsible for his horse's death.

"I'll kill you!" yelled Dracula before he suddenly began to cough up blood.

"No. you won't." stated his enemy before turning around leaving Vlad the Impaler to die from blood loss and getting stabbed through the lungs by a broken shaft of a spear.

As the battle raged on Dracula drifted off into unconsciousness, and when he awoke everyone of his soldiers lay dead while he survived. Dracula suddenly bolted up into a sitting position and felt himself when he realized he no longer had trouble breathing. In fact he felt as if he didn't have anything stuck inside him, which he didn't.

"How?" Dracula asked to no one in particular. However, he did get an answer to that question.

"How? It was me dearie." said an impish voice from behind him.

Dracula whirled around and saw a man wearing dark red clothes who had scales for skin. Dracula immediately began to back away as he grabbed a sword from the ground.

"Back away demon!" demanded Dracula as he glared fearfully at the scaly man.

"I'm no demon. I was born as human as you." said the man with an impish grin. Then the man conjured a chair out of nothing except purple smoke and sat down with a cup of tea in his hands.

"If you look like a demon, use powers like a demon, then you're a demon." reasoned Dracula stubbornly as he didn't waver in his conviction.

"Really? You do know that some would say that you are a demon. After all you are Vlad the Impaler." replied the man before he let out a giggle.

Dracula had nothing to say to that so he just kept himself quiet as he gritted his teeth.

"Why don't you sit down and have something to drink? From what I can tell getting impaled causes people to need to drink." suggested the man as he conjured a table with some alcohol and a couple of glasses before throwing his teacup away.

"I don't drink with monsters." said Dracula curtly not even taking a step towards the chair. The man sighed before waving his hand and a second later the sword was gone from Dracula's hands, and he somehow moved from where he was standing to sitting in the chair at the table across from the stranger.

"You really shouldn't be a hypocrite." said the man with evident irritation before regaining his grin, "I know you have some questions. Ask away."

Dracula grunted before he glared at the man as he demanded, "Why?"

"Why? I saved you, and now you owe me your life." replied the man innocently, "You can never repay a debt like that, so now when I ask you to do something you do it."

"Fine. On one condition. You help me save my people from the Turks." said Dracula with disgust and resignation.

The man pretended to ponder as if it was a hard decision before he held out his hand and said with a grin, "Deal!"

"How do I know that you'll honor it?" demanded Dracula while he narrowed his eyes and didn't shake the man's scaly hand.

"Rumplestiltskin always honors his deals." Rumplestiltskin said with a serious expression before regaining his grin and waited for Vlad to shake his hand. Dracula reluctantly shook Rumplestiltskin's hand sealing the deal.

Suddenly, Dracula felt strange as if immense power was coursing through his veins. When that feeling was gone he found that his senses were heightened, but as of right now he didn't feel anything else.

"Remember Vlad, magic always comes at a cost." said the man with a grin before vanishing in a puff of red smoke causing the table and both chairs to vanish.

Dracula fell onto his backside before standing up just as fast. Once he found his sword he ran as fast as he could, which was extremely fast, till he returned to his castle which was under siege.

 **Back in the present…**

Sam and Dean had just made it to the exit of the police station when they saw that Emma had opened the door.

"Elizabeth. I'm sorry for leaving way back then." said Dean as he tried to get back onto her good side.

"I'm not angry about that. In fact I would've done the same. What I'm angry about is that you were going to kill me. I still don't know why you didn't." said Emma with her hand inching towards her sidearm.

"Okay. We definitely need to talk. Can we do it somewhere without jail cells? If it makes you feel better we can do it in a public place. No way I'd do anything there right?" said Dean nervously.

"Fine." said Emma narrowing her eyes as she gestured them to walk in front of her. Once they arrived at Granny's Diner they sat down at a booth.

"So explain." said Emma curtly as she crossed her arms and kept her usual unhappy face on as she looked at the Winchesters, but Dean especially.

"I didn't...kill you, because I didn't kill those women like what the government believes." said Dean honestly slightly unnerved by Emma's expression.

"Go on." said Emma as her superpower told her that he was telling the truth though she didn't understand how considering what his rap sheet said.

"I already did explain. What else do I need to tell you?" asked Dean uncomfortably and with genuine confusion.

"If you didn't kill those women then tell me who did. I'm a little reluctant to believe you because your rap sheet said that you were caught in the act." said Emma.

"We already told you this though. You told the Mayor that we were telling the truth." Sam said as he used his lawyer voice again.

"True, but I'm beginning to think that my feelings are clouding my judgement." admitted Emma before looking back at Dean.

"You wouldn't believe us if I told you." said Dean truthfully, but the only response Emma gave was a smirk as if she was laughing at an inside joke; which she kind of was.

"Humor me." said Emma with her face back to normal.

"Fine. It was...a shapeshifter." said Dean uncomfortably because he doesn't like revealing facts of his life.

"What the heck is a shapeshifter?" asked Emma in confusion.

"They're kind of advanced humans. They can make themselves look like anyone if they want to. I think that some of them can even transform into animals. The only way to kill them is with silver." said Sam knowing that Dean was getting extremely uncomfortable, which is understandable considering the fact that he's having to explain himself to a girl that he banged once.

"That stuff is just mythology right?" asked Emma no longer convinced that Dean's rap sheet was accurate but hoping that her superpower was malfunctioning because it was telling her that they were being truthful.

"Not all of it. Some of it yes, but most of it is real. Most myths are based off of legend. Take Hansel and Gretel for example. I had to kill Hansel, because he was trying to kill me and my brother and he ate his own sister willingly." said Dean quietly.

Before Emma could say anything some people ran in and began talking all at once.

"Quiet!" yelled Emma making everyone go silent before she looked at each and every one of them. "One at a time please. I can't help if I don't understand what is being said." Emma stated reasonably.

"Emma. We need to head back to enchanted forest. Now that Count Dracula is in Storybrooke it's not safe to be here." said Leroy with his usual grumpiness.

"Wait a minute. Bram Stoker Dracula?" asked Sam with confusion because he was sure that Dracula wasn't real.

"Nerd." Dean said with a smirk.

"Wait what are the strangers doing out of their cells?" demanded Leroy as he glared with suspicion at the Winchesters.

"I'm setting them free Leroy. You and I both know there's no way back to the Enchanted Forest. All of the ways possible are long gone. Anton and his magic bean crop are no longer here, so unless you can gain temporary powers of a mermaid I don't know how you're going to get back to the Enchanted Forest." Emma said with genuine sympathy. The townsfolk left feeling scared, dejected, and sad at this new information which isn't all that new.

"How is Bram Stoker's Dracula even real?" asked Sam again.

"I guess it's my turn to be telling some family secrets." sighed Emma before she added, "I'm going to get us some coffee. This is going to be a long conversation.

* * *

If this chapter is longer I apologize. It couldn't be helped. They may get longer yet. i'm going to try to be more descriptive. Rumpelstiltskin made that deal with Dracula a few days after he met Dr. Frankenstein and before he met Belle which should be obvious considering the timeline of OUaT. expect more flashbacks. I'll try to keep them going till the point that Dracula was sent to Storybrooke. We all want to know how that happened. I think I may actually have Dracula be only one main enemy. Kind of like how the later shows of OUaT had two story arcs per season. I'm unsure if I'm going to have the second half involve the Winchester brothers. they were hired by Bobby to kill Dracula after all. As for Sam's vision...more will be explained on that as the story goes on.


	5. Chapter 4: The Alliance

Chapter 4:The Alliance

 **After their conversation with Emma…**

Sam and Dean were on their way back to their hotel room when they saw a menacing castle in the middle of the town. They stopped and stared with wide eyes as their jaws dropped.

"Sam," said Dean slowly without removing his gaze from the castle.

"I see it Dean," replied Sam before he quickly looked at Dean as a thought popped up in his head.

"I've seen that castle before, Dean," said Sam as his mind began racing.

That brought Dean's attention completely on Sam as he stared at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about Sam? We've never seen any castles before...at least none that come to mind," said Dean as he looked inquiringly at Sam.

"I wasn't with you when I saw it Dean. I was with..Jessica," answered Sam with a hint of grief before his expression returned to thoughtful as he added, "I saw it in a movie during one of our movie nights. I can't remember the name of the movie but the castle looked exactly like that one."

Dean scoffed, "Come on Sam. You know movies aren't real. They're completely fiction," before he turned towards the inn. Sam on the other hand wasn't convinced but he followed Dean anyway since he thought that Dean was probably right.

 **A few thousand years ago…**

Vlad snarled in a rage so ferocious his irises glowed red before he drew his sword and ran till he was close enough so he could jump into the fray killing the three closest to him. He parried, stabbed, deflected, dodged, swung, and kicked any that got near him till he was at the main gate which was being destroyed by a battering ram.

"Vlad?" asked a soldier through the crack of the main gate, but when Vlad didn't answer immediately the man began to think he was going crazy; especially since he saw red glowing eyes on Vlad's face.

However, when Vlad stopped fighting for a bit and walked up to the gate the soldier was relieved because Vlad didn't have glowing red eyes and it was really him which meant the soldier was going insane.

"How are our people?" asked Vlad as he began pushing the battering ram away, but he didn't dare use his full strength in the presence of his people.

"The women and children have escaped through the tunnels and the men are preparing to fight till the death. However, now that you're here we may have a chance to survive after all." answered the soldier as he opened the door to let Vlad in and to help push the battering ram away.

"Good. Their army is greater than what I faced down in the field. We don't have much time till they attack again. Prepare the catapults, fortify the gate, and assemble the troops. Don't rely on me to help, because I can't be everywhere at once." Vlad said after he helped the soldiers ensure the gate would hold. He immediately headed towards his war room to tell his generals of what he'd seen.

 **Back in the present…**

Dean and Sam had returned to their hotel when something in Sam's mind finally clicked. He quickly ran to his laptop so he could confirm his theory. Once he had found what he wanted his expression grew grim.

"Sammy, what is it?" asked Dean when he noticed Sam's expression. When Sam didn't respond Dean walked over to him and looked over Sam's shoulder.

"I don't know why I didn't connect the dots earlier, but that castle and Dracula apparently being real…" said Sam leaving the sentence unfinished.

"I guess Dracula is what Bobby meant when he said something bad was coming. How could a freaking spirit know things that we don't? For that matter what could make Bobby believe the freaking fairy tales and some horror stories are real. I know El..Emma believes them to be real. I, however, won't believe it till I see it," Dean said as he headed to the hotel room's door, "I'm going to get a burger. Want anything?"

"I'm fine Dean. I'm going to go and have a talk with the sheriff so I can help them prepare for any eventuality." Sam replied as he too headed towards the door.

When Sam arrived at the Sheriff station he steeled himself because he never thought that he'd be working with any cops to kill Dracula; it was still hard to accept that everything Emma told him was true. Once he did make it inside he noticed that the two sheriffs, the mayor, the man with the hook whose name was apparently Killian, and the short haired raven haired woman were in a deep conversation. There was also a grey haired man and a younger brunette who was holding a baby in her arms, and the angry man named Leroy.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt, but I believe my brother and I can help you with your Dracula problem." said Sam from the doorway. When the others looked at him, with some of them looking sceptical, some of them looking untrusting, and the others looked as if they'd be willing to hear him out.

"How exactly would you help us out? For all we know your arrival brought that vampire here." Leroy said grumpily as he glared at Sam.

"I want to hear him out," said Emma when she looked at Leroy for a few seconds before she looked back at Sam and continued, "How could you help with Dracula?"

"As you know Ms. Swann my brother and I know of the supernatural," Sam said as he walked into the room, "We haven't just fought shapeshifters, but we have fought vampires, werewolves, demons, angels, and various other monstrosities. Unlike what Bram Stoker's story suggests vampires can't transform into animals, they can go out in the sun but it only gives them a headache which is why they don't, they're immune to garlic, and the only way to kill them is by cutting off their heads. You can also use dead man's blood to immobilize them."

"Maybe out there beyond the borders of Storybrooke but this vampire we have to fight is very much like Bram Stoker's but with a twist as is the case with all of the fairy tale characters in our small town." said Mr. Gold.

"Prove it." Sam said skeptically as he crossed his arms. Suddenly the mayor waved her hand downwards till her palm was facing the roof and purple smoke appeared out of nowhere and turned into a large book. Sam quickly aimed his gun at her and fired a shot instinctively. However the bullet was stopped in it's path before it was redirected past the mayor.

"Why didn't you tell me you had witches here?!" demanded Sam angrily and with hate in his eyes so strong that even Killian was impressed.

"Good thing we didn't otherwise you would've attacked us on sight," Mayor Regina Mills said hotly as she glared at Sam, "What do you have against witches and why do you hate us so much?"

"I have never seen any good witches. Anyone that uses magic is evil in nature in my experience. Except for my grandfather who was a Man of Letters," Sam said without lowering his gun.

"I can assure you that nobody here has any attention in going dark," Emma said as she tried to calm Sam down.

"Unlike in your world magic has two forms. One is light magic and the other is dark magic. However, magic is not inherently evil itself. It all depends on the user. In either case magic always has a price," explained Mr. Gold.

"Fine. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I advise none of you to use magic with my brother around. He won't be so merciful," said Sam as he reluctantly holstered his gun.

"Aye. That sounds like good advice. It would be bad form to not follow it," said Killian in agreement.

"If Dracula is like Bram Stoker's then I don't know how I'm going to help," said Sam before he remembered Regina summoning a book and asked, "Wait, what was that book you summoned for?"

"It's not your traditional storybook. It's magical, and is the embodiment of hope," answered Snow White a.k.a Mary Margaret, "It's our history."

As Sam looked at the book he widened his eyes before he laughed a bit and said, "This is a lighter version of Grimm's Fairy Tales."

"Let's get back on track. If we don't deal with Dracula soon none of us may survive the next few nights." said Mr. Gold with a serious expression.

 **Meanwhile…**

Dean was enjoying his burger when someone plopped down in the chair across from him. Dean looked at the man who had a bit of stubble, black hair, and wore black clothing.

"Yes?" asked Dean inquiringly knowing that the man wanted something.

"You don't remember me do you?" asked the man as he stared at Dean.

"Should I?" asked Dean with confusion once he finished a bite of his burger.

"I'm August Booth. You and I met one time during high school," said the man.

Dean blinked twice before he widened his eyes in recognition and said, "You've changed." which made August laugh a bit.

"So have you Dean, but I see you're still wearing that leather jacket you liked so much," August replied with a brief smile, "When I saw you on the news I didn't believe you could be a serial killer, and since Emma let you free of the jail my belief was accurate. What have you been up to and I know that your life is as whacked out as the rest of the Storybrooke residents. You can tell me anything, after all I used to be Pinocchio and made of wood."

"Come again?" asked Dean with his eye twitching a little bit, but not in a way for anyone to see it.

"You were always a skeptic Dean. You never believed anything unless you saw it. However, in this town you might want to have an open mind. In any case I'm glad we got to catch up. Good luck with whatever job you're here to do." said August with a smile as he stood up to leave.

 **Later…**

"Sam this town is too weird for me. I can't stay here much longer," said Dean as he exited the bathroom with a bathrobe on.

"I don't find it that weird," Sam replied as he began looking up everything he could on Dracula for the inevitable fight.

"Remember August Booth from high school?" asked Dean as he laid down on his bed and turned on the tv.

"No, you must've met that person after I left," Sam replied still not looking away from his laptop.

"Oh. Well, I just got reacquainted with him today and according to him he used to be freaking Pinocchio apparently. If I meet Puss 'N' Boots next I'm going to flip." Dean said before settling on a tv channel showing a movie called Hellboy.

"I here you Dean," Sam replied, "Before today I never thought any of this could be possible. Hansel and Gretel is literally the only one that could've happened even though it was much darker than Grimm's Fairy Tale. At least the version of them we met."

"Wait did you say the version?" asked Dean as he looked at Sam with a questioning look.

"Yeah. Apparently another version of them were in Storybrooke not long ago, and they're in a history book that pertains to the people in this town only. If I didn't read it I would've never believed anything I've seen here," Said Sam before he added, "Oh, and that man with the hook is actually Captain Hook."

"No wonder he got angry when I jokingly said 'Captain Hook'," Dean said grumpily then said, "Have fun doing your research. I'm going to finish this movie before going to sleep."

 **Inside Castle Dracula…**

Dracula was waiting impatiently for night to come so he could exit and destroy the man responsible for turning him into the monster he is. Suddenly, a thought came to him which made him sneer evilly.

"Rumplestiltskin, prepare for your punishment," Dracula said darkly, "Nobody tricks Vlad the Impaler and gets away with it. You may be the Dark One, but I'm your worst nightmare. I will drain your power from you and you will become my thrall."

* * *

That's it for today people. I don't really feel like going past this much. I know there wasn't that much fighting but right now I feel like we really only need that for the flashbacks concerning Vlad's beginning as a vampire. The way Rumplestiltskin turned Vlad into what he is will be explained later on in the story. Unsure when though.


	6. Chapter 5: Abduction

Chapter 5: Abduction

 **The next day at 2 in the morning…**

Dean woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Dean slowly sat up and got out of the bed before walking to the door with a slight shake in his steps.

"Quiet down that damned knocking will ya?" Sam said with annoyance as he opened the door, "It's not even daylight yet."

"I know," said someone who looked unfamiliar.

Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man's only reply was to grab him before flying them into the sky towards his castle.

 **Later…**

Dean awoke with a start and looked around with his gun raised, but when he saw that it was Emma he lowered the gun.

"Why are you in my hotel room?" Dean asked as he got out of bed before heading to the bathroom.

"I was called by the manager of this hotel and he said that someone had broken in," Emma explained, "When I saw that your room's door was already open I came to see if you and your brother were alright."

There was no response for a few seconds before he rushed out of the bathroom and looked around the room, but when he didn't see what he was looking for he grew a furious and worried expression.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he ran out of the room.

Before Dean could make it very far Emma called out to him, "Dean, before you leave looking for your brother you should put some clothes on!"

Dean suddenly stopped as he reached a stairwell before he realized that he was just in his undershorts. He quickly ran back to his room to put some on, and when he had he grabbed his sidearm and stuffed it in the back of his pants before rushing back out of the room.

"Dean!" Emma called after him but didn't get a response since Dean had already left the building and entered his car.

Before Dean started the car Emma got into the passenger's side which caught his attention.

"Why are you in my car?" Dean asked.

"I had to get your attention," Emma replied, "Now tell me what you're doing."

"I'm going to find my brother," Dean said as he primed the car, "You can either join me or get out of my way."

"I'm going to help you find him," Emma said, "However, we're going to need help if it's Dracula that took Sam."

"I may accept that the people in this town believe in stories like Snow White, Peter Pan, and Cinderella, but I refuse to believe in any of that. Especially the idea of Dracula being real," Dean scoffed.

"It took me a long time to believe any of this was real," Emma admitted, "Whatever we believe doesn't matter. What matters is the people we care about."

"That we can agree on," Dean said, "So, how much can some civilians help a veteran hunter like me?"

"I'll meet you at the sheriff's station," Emma said as she opened the passenger's door, "Everyone that can or are willing to help will be there."

Dean didn't say a word as he drove off the second Emma had shut the door. Emma ran to her own car as she dialed a number.

"Mom, what is it?" Henry asked from the other end of the phone call.

"I need you to grab anyone that is willing to help and can help. Tell them to meet at the sheriff's station," Emma said as she primed her yellow bug.

"Help with what?" Henry asked with confusion.

"Dean Winchester's brother is missing and I fear that Dracula is behind it," Emma explained as she put the car into gear.

"Oh okay. I assume you called me because Rumplestiltskin has a habit of ignoring everyone except me since I'm family?" Henry said.

"Exactly, kiddo. Now hop to it," Emma said before ending the call as she got onto the road.

 **At Dracula's castle…**

Sam woke up slowly and began struggling as soon as he saw that he was strapped to a table under some spikes.

"There is no use in struggling against those binds," a voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Sam asked him as he continued struggling.

"I have been called many things," the voice answered, "Demon, abomination, freak, monster, vampire, Vlad the Impaler, but most recently Count Dracula."

Sam widened his eyes for a few seconds before he said, "That still doesn't answer the question of why you are doing this."

"Why should I tell you when I can show you?" asked Dracula as he showed his fangs which were located where his canines should be. A second later he had his jaw clamped down on Sam's neck. Sam screamed in pain till he fell unconscious from blood loss.

 **A few thousand years ago…**

It has been a few days since Vlad first gained his abilities, and all was not looking so well at Castle Dracula. The Transylvanian soldiers were exhausted and low in number, while the Turks seemed to be growing in number and not tiring at all. Vlad was currently glaring down at the Turks from the wall with seething hatred.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" asked one of the soldiers that stood guard at Vlad's right.

"We fight till we are victorious or die in battle," Vlad said curtly but not directing his emotion at the soldier.

"The way we're fighting we're all going to die in one day at the most," said an angry voice from behind Vlad. Vlad slowly turned around and saw his most trusted friend standing there holding a sword that was shaking in his hand with rage that was clearly being directed at both Vlad and the Turks.

"Petru, If you have any other idea then please let me hear it. I honestly don't know what else we can do," Vlad said calmly but slowly moved his hand to his sword's hilt.

"We run," urged Captain Petru, "The Turks can't be beaten! There's no other choice but to flee for our lives!"

"If we run the Turks and their allies will chase us forever!" Vlad yelled before he calmed down and added, "A life on the run is not what our children need, and not what any of us want."

"Well, I'm taking my family out of Transylvania," spat Petru, "You can't stop me."

Before Petru could leave two soldiers walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"Get out of my way!" ordered Petru, "That's an order!"

When they didn't move he glared at them before turning around to face Vlad.

"You're no longer their commanding officer old friend," Vlad said neutrally, "Once you have announced your intention to become a deserter you lost any authority you had over them."

"I'd rather be a deserter than a suicidal man like you," snarled Petru before he ran at Vlad swinging his sword.

Vlad dodged the sword and pulled out his own. When Petru whirled around he used the momentum to swing the sword, but Vlad blocked it with causing a loud clang to be heard all around the battlements. Petru pulled the sword back and swung downward, but when Vlad moved to block it he quickly redirected the sword's path and sliced Vlad in the side. Vlad snarled as his eyes glowed red but only Petru could see it. He quickly backed away dropping his sword before he ran away from Vlad.

"Do not let him escape!" Vlad bellowed, "He is to be imprisoned for treason immediately!"

"Vlad's a demon! Didn't you see his red eyes!" Petru yelled in fear when the soldiers caught Petru and dragged him away.

"Are you alright sir?" one of the guards asked.

"I'm fine," Vlad said waving the concern away, "I just need some time to heal."

"Sir the sword cut deep," the guard replied stubbornly, "You need a miracle in order to heal enough to survive a wound like that."

Vlad only grunted as he held his hand to his side while walking away to a room away from people to look at the wound.

 **Back in the present…**

Somewhere in Boston, Maine a man was standing outside of a house. This man wore a tan trench coat that ended halfway down his calves. White button down shirt with the top button loose, a red tie loose around his neck, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He had blond hair, a slight stubble on his face and was currently removing a cigarette from his mouth.

"Why am I even here?" the man asked himself in a Liverpooldian accent. Then he inhaled and exhaled once before walking up to the door and knocking. He waited for a few seconds then shrugged when nobody answered the door. As he turned around the door opened.

"John?" asked a female voice from behind him. John slowly turned around and looked at the woman.

"Why are you here?" asked the woman curiously with a hint of irritation.

"I've been asking myself that same question the whole time I stood on the sidewalk a few minutes ago," John replied.

"I think you should go," the woman said curtly as she began to shut the door.

"Maybe you're right, but at least get this to her," John said as he held out a package that was wrapped in newspaper.

"I never told you-" began the woman as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Her birthday's date," John finished without lowering his hand.

"How long have you known?" asked the woman as she began opening the door a little.

"I've known for a few years," John replied.

"You've known and you never showed up to acknowledge her birthday?!" the woman asked with a raised voice.

"I've tried many times, but something always got in the way," explained John.

"Really?" the woman said skeptically.

"Aye. My line of work tends to get in the way with social life which is why I left as soon as you suggested we move in together," John said.

"How does your line of work get in the way of your social life?" the woman asked with exasperation.

"My line of work gets people I care about dead or worse," John replied grimly, "That's why I distance myself from people."

"You need a new job," the woman deadpanned.

"There's nothing else I'm good at," John said with annoyance.

"Just leave," the woman said as she began to close the door again.

"At least make sure Z gets this for me will ya," John urged.

"Fine I'll give your gift to Zatanna," the woman sighed, "Now get the hell out of here John Constantine." After she grabbed the package she slammed the door shutting John out of her life once again.

John began walking down the streets of Boston without really caring about where he was going when someone appeared behind him.

"Oh what the bloody hell do you want Manny?" John asked with annoyance as he turned around and saw an african american man in a suit.

"We need your help John," Manny replied.

"Last time I helped your lot, I got sent to hell while I was still alive," John scoffed as he turned away, "I have no desire to do so again."

"Have you heard of the Winchesters?" Manny asked as he hurried up to John as he walked away.

"Aye, they nearly destroyed the world so many times. They even got on the wrong side of the British Men of Letters," John answered.

"They're currently trying to fight a new threat to the world, but they can't do it alone. They may have found some new allies but this threat requires someone who has knowledge of all forms of magic and of every realm that has ever existed," Manny said.

"I have no desire to help those bloody amateurs in any job," John grunted.

"If you help them you may redeem yourself so you'd never have to go to hell again dead or alive," Manny said with the result he expected; John Constantine had stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Why should I trust you?" John asked as he narrowed his eyes, "The last time you pulled that trick you lied."

"That was back when I was a grunt working for the higher-ups who wanted to start the Apocalypse," Manny said defensively.

"Fine, I'll play ball. However I want it ensured that my soul gets redeemed so I never have to go back to hell," John said, "That is non-negotiable."

"I'll see what I can do," Manny said, "That is all I can promise because the rest of my kin don't really like you that much."

"Good enough," John grunted before he spoke up, "Where do I meet those bloody amateurs?"

"A town called Storybrooke," Manny said with relief.

"That's not even a real town," John scoffed as he turned away. A second later he felt Manny touch his shoulder and another second later he was in the middle of a town. He didn't even pay attention to his surroundings because he he was focused entirely on what was in front of him; Castle Dracula.

* * *

That's it for today folks. Yes, I know I'm bringing DC's John Constantine into this and yes "Manny" is a name in DC's Hellblazer comics that belonged to an angel that John worked with at times. If any of you had read the previous stories in this universe I'm creating then you know that Dean meets two John Constantines. Since, John Constantine is a fairly common name it's alright to do so. After watching Supernatural Season 13: Episode 1, I have to say that the events of Supernatural: Demon of Vengeance and Supernatural: Storybrooke happen after Season 13 Episode 1 and before Episode 2. At least I believe so unless episode two happens right after episode one. Anyway, I plan for the ending of Supernatural: Storybrooke to have the first scene of Once Upon a Time Season 7 Episode 1 to occur. That will mean that there won't be anymore once upon a time stories. I believe that Supernatural: Storybrooke will more than likely be the last Supernatural story I write unless someone asks me if i want to work on one with them. Which i would accept such an offer if i have the time to do so since i currently have a few stories that need to be finished and i'm already working on a collab with Omnitrix1.


	7. Chapter 6: Dracula's New Thrall

Chapter 6: Dracula's New Thrall

"What the hell?" John asked out loud as he stared at Castle Dracula. He then looked around and noticed that he was in a town he didn't recognize which was strange because he's been almost everywhere.

"Hey!" shouted a grumpy looking man with a beard from the entrance of a diner, "Where the hell did you come from!"

"Get that stick out of your arse mate," John said as he turned away.

"Answer the question blondie!" yelled Leroy as he marched towards John.

"It's none of your bloody business," John said as he continued walking away.

"I'm making it my business buddy!" Leroy growled as he reached John and grabbed his shoulder.

"You might want to lower your hand," John warned Leroy, but when Leroy didn't John spun around quickly delivering a right hook to Leroy's face.

"Hey!" shouted a feminine voice from behind John. John slowly turned around and saw a blonde woman wearing a red leather jacket.

"Leroy," the woman said, "I got this."

"Yeah," Leroy said, "Sure thing sister."

"Where'd you come from trench coat," Emma demanded quietly while she glared at John.

"Liverpool, but I'm been traveling most my life," John said as he placed his hands in his pocket.

"Okay," Emma said, "Why'd you hit Leroy?"

"He was being an ass," John replied casually.

"That's part of his charm," Emma said, "How did you get to Storybrooke?"

"So this is Storybrooke," John said, "I'm not impressed."

"Answer the question asshole," Leroy barked which received a look from Emma.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya," John said before turning around.

"Try me," Emma said as she took a step forwards, "I've seen a lot of weird shit ever since coming to this town."

"An angel teleported me here," John said casually before walking off.

Leroy and Emma only blinked in response out of confusion.

"That guy's off his meds," Leroy decided before walking off.

"Maybe," Emma said quietly before she decided to talk to Dean about this subject.

 **A few couple of years ago…**

John was walking down a street with a much more cheerful expression than the ones he gains when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" said a woman in a british accent as she dropped her stuff.

"Sorry about that luv," John said as he bent down to help her pick her stuff up, "My name's John Constantine."

"Anne Marie," the woman said as she stood back up once all of her stuff was gathered.

"So you're into the mystical myths," John commented as he handed a piece of paper with a pentagram on it to her.

"Not a believer in magic?" Anne Marie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I choose to believe that none of the supernatural exist because if it does then that means that the big man in the sky doesn't give a rats ass about me," John explained.

"I disagree," Anne Marie said, "He cares but he has no control over what happens to humanity. Why don't you give me a call when you decide to give it a shot."

"Give what a shot?" John asked as he grabbed the business card she handed him, "Believing in magic or God?"

"Either one," responded Anne Marie, "See you around."

"Mistress of Magic," John read from the card, "Why don't you call yourself something else? It sounds to much like a BDSM thing."

"I'm getting new ones made," sighed Anne Marie as she walked off down the street.

 **Back in the present…**

Dean was currently drinking a beer as he stared at a Dracula book thinking of ways he could kill the blood sucking bastard.

"I'm going to find you Sammy," Dean said before slamming his empty beer can on the table. Just as he headed to the door of the Police station he saw Emma.

"Dean," Emma said, "I need to ask you a question and where's everyone else?"

"They're not here yet," Dean said, "What do you want to know?"

"Are Angels real?" Emma asked surprising Dean.

"Yes," Dean grunted, "They're even bigger dicks than demons though. What made you ask about this?"

"There's somebody new in town and he said that an angel sent him here," Emma explained.

"What's his name?" Dean asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"He didn't say but he had a tan trench coat," Emma replied.

"Cas!" Dean said widening his eyes as he ran out of the building.

"Who's Cas?" Emma asked but didn't get a response since Dean was already driving off.

 **Meanwhile in Castle Dracula…**

Sam groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, but when he did Sam had to close his eyes quickly because something was extremely bright.

"What is that blinding light?" Sam muttered as he tried to cover his eyes with his hands.

"Ah so you're awake," said a familiar voice, "Welcome to your new life my child."

"You!" Sam snarled as he turned towards Dracula and ripped his hands free of the binds, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Kneel before Dracula!" barked Dracula and for some reason Sam did as ordered as soon as his legs were free from the restraints.

"What did you do to me?" Sam demanded which received a backhanded strike from Dracula.

"Silence!" snarled Dracula before he sneered, "I have turned you into my thrall. You will serve me forever, and you will learn to enjoy following my every will."

"Never!" Sam spat at Dracula even as he felt his free will fading.

"Hehehehe," Dracula chuckled evilly, "We are immortal so we have plenty of time to wait for you to willingly submit to my will."

"Not if my brother kills you first," Sam countered angrily.

"Maybe," conceded Dracula before he sneered, "Unless I send you to kill him or bring him here to be drained first."

"I will never be the cause of my brother's death!" shouted Sam adamantly.

"We shall see," cackled Dracula before turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

That's it for today. I didn't feel like going any further, and yes I know I didn't use a Vlad flashback this time but I honestly began getting tired of doing those. I'll do another one next chapter maybe. Besides I want to tell my own version of John's backstory prior to him becoming the ass he became.


	8. Chapter 7: Dracula Attacks

Chapter 7: Dracula Attacks

John Constantine was standing on top of a building looking over the town of Storybrooke when he heard the sound of a car get closer. He looked towards the sound and sure enough Dean Winchester's Impala was speeding down the road, however it soon began slowing down as it neared John's location.

"So," John said as he pulled out a cigarette, "Just who might you be then?"

When Dean arrived he only saw the back of John Constantine so he smiled when he thought it was Castiel.

"Cas?" Dean asked with obvious happiness.

"Sorry mate," John said as he turned around, "I'm not your bloody angel."

"Then who are you?" Dean asked back to his usual brooding that is his constant as of late.

"My name's John Constantine," John replied as he lit the cigarette while sticking it in his mouth.

"You any relation to another John Constantine I know?" Dean asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"I've heard of the John Constantine you are thinking about," John said removing the cigarette with two fingers, "I heard that he literally blazed like the fires of hell. To answer your question, no I'm not any relation to the Rider. In any case the name John Constantine is not all that rare. It's actually a common name."

"What brings you to Storybrooke?" Dean asked as he reached for his gun he hid in the back of his pants.

"Quite frankly," John said, "I'm here to ensure that you amateurs are successful in the job you were given by heaven."

"It wasn't the angels that gave us our job," Dean said narrowing his eyes, "It was an old friend of ours."

"Bobby Singer," John said nodding his head, "How else do you think he made it back from Heaven to give you the job? The angels let him go."

"Why would they do that?" Dean asked preparing to pull out his gun.

"They're afraid," John replied as he took another hit of the cigarette, "Whatever it is you came to fight is far more dangerous than your average monster."

"Thanks for the offer," Dean said sarcastically as he let go of his gun, "But Sam and I can handle whatever comes our way."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Dean Winchester," said an unfamiliar voice from above Dean. Dean quickly spun around and pulled out his gun then aimed it at Dracula.

"Guns won't harm me human," sneered Dracula as he dropped down in front of Dean.

"I will fill you full of Dead Man's blood you won't be able to move for a lifetime," Dean snarled, "Now give me back my brother!"

"You'll find that I'm much more invulnerable than your realm's pathetic excuse for vampires," Dracula sneered, "As for your brother. He's having the time of his life. In fact he's behind you and your friend."

As soon as Dean looked around Sam grabbed him and leaned backward causing them to both fall to the ground below. Dracula made to do the same to John but he immediately held out a cross which kept Dracula at bay.

"How did you know?" Dracula asked, "Are you not from this realm?"

"I'm from another realm entirely mate," John said as he dropped the cigarette onto the roof before crushing it with his shoe, "I've faced your kind of vampires before. However, I've never had the privilege to meet the original Vampire himself. My reality's version of Dracula was killed by Jacob Van Helsing."

"Are you impressed?" sneered Dracula as he straightened up and bared his fangs while his eyes glowed red.

"Not really," John said with a sigh, "I figured that Dracula would be much more intimidating… not this boring generic cliche."

Dracula snarled and dissolved into a swarm of bats which flew at John disregarding the cross and taking him off into the sky.

 **Down on the ground…**

Sam was currently holding Dean by the throat and had an evil sneer similar to Dracula's.

"Sammy," Dean choked, "Fight… him."

"Dean," Sam laughed, "You just don't get it do you? I'm not doing this for him I'm doing this for me."

Dean stared at Sam with a hurt expression which made Sam laugh insanely. Inside Sam's mind however Sam was banging on a glass cage that was as solid as the strongest thing in the universe. Outside of the cage was the demon version of Sam who happened to be in control right now.

"Stop this!" Sam yelled.

"Why should I?" Demon Sam asked, "Why should I stop killing this waste of space?"

"He's our brother!" Sam yelled angrily.

"No," Demon Sam said with anger growing, "No. He's your brother! My family was Megera and Ruby! You killed Ruby and Crowley killed Meg! If I could I'd kill you myself. Unfortunately, I don't know what would happen to me. I'll just have to settle for killing Dean."

"I won't let you!" Sam yelled as he began trying to bend the bars.

"Oh yeah?" Demon Sam sneered, "How are you going to stop me? Are you going to try to make me see reason? Are you going to cry?"

Sam's only response was to break open the door before leaping at his Demon self.

 **Back in the real world…**

Sam suddenly let go of Dean and held his hands to his head. Dean stared with hope that Sam was coming back to him.

"No," Sam muttered, "This is my body now! I'm not giving it back!"

"Sam?" Dean asked with confusion.

"Dean," Sam said with a look of fear before the evil look returned again. Sam then punched himself in the face.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he rushed towards him. However before he could he was suddenly teleported in a white swirl of smoke somewhere else. He looked around in confusion before he recognized the interior of the building he was in; he was currently in the police station.

"How the hell did I get here?" Dean demanded.

"I teleported you here," Emma answered slowly receiving a look of warning from Regina.

"Come again?" Dean said dumbfounded.

"I have magic," Emma confessed making Regina glare at her.

"You..." Dean said as he began to come to a conclusion that couldn't be further from the truth, "You're working with Dracula! You helped him dominate my brother!"

Just as he pulled the gun out of the waistband of his jeans so he could shoot them dead it was replaced by a banana.

"The hell?" Dean said in confusion before he saw the gun being placed down on the table by Regina.

"Calm down a minute you homicidal bastard," Regina said sternly, "We had nothing to do with your brother's… condition."

"Of course you did!" spat Dean angrily.

"What makes you think we could have anything to do with that?" David asks.

"You have magic!" Dean nearly yelled, "Magic is nothing but evil! Every witch I've met tried to kill my brother and I!"

"If your brother has truly become Dracula's Thrall then we don't have any time to waste on this arguement," Gold said, "Magic is neither good nor evil. Sure there is Dark Magic and Light Magic. However, the person who wields it is what makes it good or evil. If they use it for evil it's evil. If they use it for good, it's good. However, all magic comes with a price. Especially Savior magic though Ms Swann managed to beat that price."

"What makes you such an expert on magic?" Dean asked glaring at Mr. Gold.

"Simple," Gold said, "I am the Dark One. I have spent over 100 years researching magic. Now may we get back to the task at hand, which-so-happens if we're lucky you're brother will return to his normal self."

"Fine," Dean grumbled, "I'll still kill you all if you give me a reason to."

"I do not see what you saw in the man Emma," Regina said quietly, "He's even worse than me at trusting people or being kind."

"When I met him he was… different," Emma responded quietly, "I see so much pain in his eyes. In the past he had pain but it wasn't as bad as this."

"Ms Swann, Regina. I advise that you two stop talking like school-girls during a lecture and pay attention if you would like our attack on Dracula to be a success," Gold said causing Emma and Regina to glare at him as well as grow red in the face.

"Much better," Gold said, "Now then. Hook, David, and the drifter will go distract Dracula. Regina and the Savior will go try to contain him."

"What will you be doing?" Dean asked with suspicion narrowing his eyes.

"I will be creating a cure for his vampirism as I was the one who gave it to him in the first place," Gold replied.

"You did what?!" everyone exclaimed except for Dean who clenched his fists.

"I created Dracula," Gold replied.

"Why?!" asked Regina a bit loudly, "Why would you go do a stupid thing like that?"

"When I met him he was called Vlad the Impaler," Gold explained, "I wanted to know what would happen if I had someone living ingest Ambrosia combined with blood of a vampire bat. I searched the realms a long time ago. For him it would've been thousands of years, but for me it was before I met Belle. I found him bleeding to death impaled on a spear, so I healed him. I offered him a drink which I had already added the ambrosia and vampire bat blood potion to. In return for him working for me for the rest of his life I was to help him free his people from the Turks. However, I had no intention of helping him. I only kept an eye on him to see what would happen to him after drinking the potion I secretly gave him. I told him that he was to work for me for the rest of his life as an answer to the question he asked. However I lied. His way of repaying me was to show me what would happen to a man that drank such a potion, but he of course had no knowledge of that little experiment I did back then."

"Are you insane!?" yelled Dean angrily, "Who in their right mind would give anyone the ability to become a fucking vampire?! Especially if they had the title of Impaler!"

"Back then I was a villain so I didn't care," Gold said bluntly, "Also, the potion had a fifty-fifty chance of succeeding. It could have easily failed and caused him to explode. Not so sure about the exploding but the point stands."

"The only point I see is that I should kill you for creating that monster!" Dean yelled before leaping at Gold.

 **Meanwhile in another part of Storybrooke…**

"Just what are you?" Dracula said in disgust as he backed away from John after biting John's neck and tasting his blood.

"On my world I'm known as the Hellblazer," John replied as he held his neck wound to keep from bleeding out too much.

"That's not what I asked," Dracula growled as he spat John's blood out.

"I was getting to the good part mate," John replied as he pulled out a Norse runestone before pressing it to his neck causing the wound to heal immediately.

"Then get to it!" Dracula yelled.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch," John said, "To answer your bloody question. I'm half demon and half human."

"No wonder you taste like rotten milk," Dracula said with a look of revulsion, "Demon blood has always been the opposite of tasty."

"I have that effect on vampires," John said as he put the runestone away, "Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Then I only get to kill you," Dracula said as he glared at John.

"I think I'll pass on that mate," John said as he turned around to walk away, "Till next time."

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Dracula roared as he turned into a giant wolf which then bounded after John who ducked at the last second before pulling out a spray bottle and spraying Dracula's snout with liquid silver. Dracula then galloped away as fast as he could while slamming into things as his face was burning away.

* * *

I think there was more content in this story this time around. I know there wasn't a flashback but I kind of wanted to skip that this chapter and just enhance the present day story. In any case I had the explanation of how Rumpelstiltskin created Dracula finally figured out. I'm just going to do one story arc for this story. I don't know if i already said this but i'm having Matt Ryan's version of John Constantine in this story for the most part. i only added the half demon canon of the Hellblazer comics because this is the same DC comics John Constantine that is in my Before the Crisis: Tales of the Multiverse story. This story here happens some time before War of the Mystics which was the Halloween special for Btc:TotM. if any of you want to continue this universe after i'm done with this story please let me know before hand. if you'd like to do it as a collab then i'll willingly join in. if you want to do it solo then just give me credit for creating this universe and what not. as well as have people refer to my 3 supernatural stories even if your story doesn't require them to. it's just a courtesy. i'd do it for you guys/gals.


	9. Chapter 8: Calm before the Storm

Chapter 8: Calm before the Storm

Dean was currently suspended in the air glaring at Gold who had stopped him from tackling into him.

"Let him down Gold," Regina ordered as she turned towards him.

"If I let him down, he will attack me," Gold replied stubbornly, "I have no desire to be attacked."

"Dean won't attack you Gold," Emma said as she turned to stare at Dean, "Will you Dean."

"No promises," Dean growled with hate burning in his eyes, "Because of you my brother was kidnapped and turned into whatever he is."

"That may be true," Regina told Dean, "But Gold is on our side now. Besides he can't be killed. He's truly immortal."

"Everything that bleeds can be killed," Dean sneered, "My brother and I killed Death himself. If we can do that we can kill you Gold."

"That's quite an accomplishment," Gold conceded letting Dean drop onto the table, "However, if you do manage to kill me you'd have to pay a horrid price."

"Oh really," Dean said skeptically, "And what price is that?"

"Simple," Gold said bluntly, "You become the next Dark One."

Dean only clenched his fists before heading towards the room's exit before stopping in his tracks. In his way stood John Constantine with his hands in his pockets.

"So you're the Dark One I've heard so much about, "John said as he walked into the room standing in front of the others."

"Hellblazer," Gold said as he turned to look at him, "You have quite the reputation, and I have seen your magical brilliance at work. How you managed to survive many of the deadly prices the magic you used confounds me."

"I make it a habit of escaping any unneeded deaths," John smirked, "Now then. Let's get down to the business of killed Dracula."

"My brother and I have killed many vampires in the past," Dean grunted, "This Dracula is apparently just like Bram Stoker's Dracula. How do we even kill such a monster?"

"There are two options," John replied as he pulled out the silver spray bottle, "I can inject this silver solution into his bloodstream, but I'd need someone to be able to hold him down."

"I could hold him down with my magic," Gold offered.

"Vampires are neither living nor dead," John said shaking his head, "That means they're immune to any dark magic. Only light magic has a chance of standing ground against Dracula."

"Guess that's where I come in," Emma spoke up.

"You have light magic?" John asked looking at her.

"Ms. Swann is the Savior," Gold explained.

"Well then," John said smiling, "We just might have a chance of killing this undead shite."

"I still don't like it," Dean grunted, "Magic is never good. It corrupts."

"Seriously?" Regina said exasperated, "You still believe magic is evil? Even after we explained it to you?"

Dean only glared at her in response before looking away.

 **Meanwhile, at Castle Dracula…**

Dracula was currently sitting down in a chair as Sam unwrapped gauze from around his face.

"How bad is it?" Dracula asked.

"You've got the Two-Face treatment," replied Sam as he looked at Dracula's face which was half burnt flesh and skull and half not burnt.

"What's a Two-Face?" Dracula asked out of confusion as he stood up.

Sam only activated his phone and showed a picture of The Dark Knight's Two-Face. Dracula grimaced before he snarled and grabbed Sam's phone before crushing it.

"We have a new threat," Dracula growled, "He calls himself Hellblazer. He has the tools to kill me."

"Then leave this Hellblazer to me," Sam sneered, "Dean will do whatever it takes to keep him from killing me."

"Very well," Dracula said grinning evilly, "I'm coming for you Rumpelstiltskin."

 **A year ago…**

It had been a few thousand years since Dracula had lost the battle against the Turks and he became the only survivor. Here he was sitting alone in his cold and empty Castle Dracula staring at the photos of his dead wife and son. Even though he has lived longer than any humans he still feels the pain of losing the ones he loves.

"Why such a long face?" asked a familiar impish voice from behind him. Dracula felt rage grow and his eyes glowed red as he got up and whirled around to glare at Rumpelstiltskin.

"You!" Dracula snarled as he sped at him, but when he reached him Rumpelstiltskin was no longer there. In fact he was sitting in Dracula's chair.

"Not so fast dearie," Rumpelstiltskin as he shook his head with his finger pointed up.

"I'm going to kill you for what you've done to me!" growled Dracula as he walked towards him quietly.

"Perhaps," Rumpelstiltskin said, "But not today. Try again in a few thousand years."

Dracula only growled like a wolf but stopped walking towards him. Then he became confused as to why he was there.

"Why did you come here demon?" Dracula grunted from his spot behind Rumpelstiltskin.

"I came to you to request your assistance in a certain matter," Rumpelstiltskin said as he stood up.

Dracula only stared at him silently with a deadly look in his eyes.

"No comment?" Rumpelstiltskin asked before continuing on, "I need you to go bring me a nice young blonde woman."

"Why?" Dracula said narrowing his eyes at him, "You going to turn her into a monster too?"

"Course not," Rumpelstiltskin said, "I'm no longer interested in giving others powers. What I need is for me to know and you to find out. You have till the end of this month to bring her here."

Dracula growled as he watched Rumpelstiltskin vanish in a swirl of crimson smoke. When he was gone Dracula roared a demonic roar which echoed around the entire town below. Each person looked out their windows in curiosity and fear at the sound since they had never heard such a sound before in their lives. 

* * *

Sorry for the shorter chapter, but i'm losing inspiration for the story. i'm unsure how to go about the present time now. if anyone can give me some suggestions please do.


	10. Chapter 9: The Battle

Chapter 9: The Battle

Dean and John were currently in their assigned location as they waited for the precise moment to strike, but Dean was getting impatient. Everytime he attempted to go in John stopped him. That only made Dean dislike him more.

"It's got to be time now, right?" Dean asked impatiently as he fidgeted with his favorite sidearm which was a Colt M1911A1.

"Any minute now mate," Constantine replied as he checked to see that his holy water, cross, and silver steak was on hand, "We don't want to go in too hasty. That would mean the death us, besides I have learned not to be so stupid when dealing with a monster as fierce as the one we'll face this day."

"You're speaking from experience," Dean said as he looked at John's face, "Aren't you."

"Aye," Constantine replied before looking down at his watch before he added, "Now, it's time.

 **Several years ago in another reality…**

John Constantine, Anne Marie, and a few others were gathered outside of a mansion which gave off a foreboding vibe. Anne Marie was to John's left, but to his right was a bearded American who wore a leather jacket who's name was Chaz. To Chaz's right was a skinny man that had track marks on his right forearm. His name was Gary "Gaz" Lester. To Anne's left was a white haired scholarly man and his name was Ritchie.

"Let's go deal with this beastie," Constantine said with a cocky expression as he headed towards the front door of the mansion, "We have no more time to waste."

"Be careful John," Anne said with concern not for him, but what he might do. She then followed him alongside the others.

Once they were inside Constantine pulled out an object which looked like half of a necklace, and when he hung it by one end the other end began flicking about till it pointed straight and taught in one direction. That caused Constantine to smirk, which concerned Anne even more.

"Okay," Chaz said, "Everyone remember their roles?"

"Yes," Anne, Ritchie, and Gaz said in unison.

"Good," Chaz said as he and the others made their way to their assigned positions, "Now keep quiet. We don't want to alert the creature to our presence."

Ritchie and Anne went into a closet while Chaz and Gaz hurried up to follow Constantine. Ritchie was to use his arcane knowledge to look up anything he had to in order to help Constantine should he ask for it and Anne was to use her astral projection to convey the information to Constantine as well as be the distraction. When Constantine, Gaz, and Chaz arrived in the basement they saw a man preparing to plunge a knife into a young african american girl's stomach.

"Constantine," Chaz said as he grabbed him when Constantine made to move, "wait for Anne to do her thing."

"We don't have time," Constantine hissed as he shrugged Chaz off and barged out of the room.

His sudden appearance made the cultists stare up in shock. Their shock was short-lived, however, as they quickly pulled out daggers and ran at him. Fortunately for John, he had brought back up in the form of his ever-loyal friend Chaz who ran into the fray punching, kicking, and headbutting. In the meantime Constantine was making his way towards the head cultist.

"Let the girl go," Constantine growled, "I won't warn you again Faust."

"Constantine," Faust said, "I have been expecting you. Just stay there, and I'll be with you in a moment."

"I don't think so mate," Constantine said, "You see, I was expecting you to be expecting me. So let's see who's the most prepared."

"Yes. Let's," Faust said. Then both he and Constantine began saying a spell at the same time, "I invoke you, ye holy one! Regal and majestic! Glorious splendour! Mighty arch-daimon! Denizen of chaos and Erebus, and of the unfathomable abyss! Haunter of sky-depths! Murk enwrapped, scanning mystery, and guardian of cults! Flame-fanning terror darter! Heart-crushing despot! Satanachia of daimons! Invincible Lucifer!"

"Domine deus meus in te speravi conlitebor tibi domine in toto corde meo quem ad modum desiderat cervus ad fantes aquarum," Constantine and Faust continued, "Ouver! Chameron! Aliseon! Mandousin! Premy! Oriet! Mayorus! Esmony! Estiot! Dumosson! Danochar! Casmiel! Sadirno! Eparinesant! domine meus Lucifer!"

"I conjure thee spirit to come and show thyself in fair and comely shape without guile or deformity by the name of Casmiel!" they still continued, "By the name of beloved Lucifer! By the dread day of final judgement! By the omen! By the changing sea of glass! By those beasts having eyes before and behind, and having one hundred hands!"

"Je renonce à tous les biens tant spirituels que corporels qui me pourraient estre conferez de la part de Dieu!" they concluded, "De la vierge Marie! Et de tous les, oui, les saincts du Paradis! Pareillement de mon patron saint Jean Baptiste! Saint Paul! Saint Pierre! Et Saint François! Et de me donner de corps aaaaaaaaaaaa Lucifer!"

Suddenly, the whole room began to shake as a crack in the ground opened and a demon that looked like it was neither alive nor dead crawled out of the ground and just stood there stinking up the place.

"So which one of us will it serve," Constantine inquired.

"Let's put it to the test shall we," Faust sneered before turning to the demon and ordered, "Kill them all!"

"Kill," hissed the demon through it's atrophied esophagus, "Kill."

It then reached out to Faust and then clenched it's hand causing Faust's head to explode before it turned to Constantine and then shambled towards him as it hissed "kill" over and over.

"Return from whence you came," ordered Constantine, but to his shock and horror it only sped at him. Before he could do anything it reached him and opened its mouth revealing rotten pointed teeth. Before it could bite him something knocked it back, and when John looked back he saw that Chaz had fired a shotgun at it.

"Get out of the way John!" Chaz yelled as he continued firing at the demon. While Chaz had the demon occupied he hurried up to free the girl, but as soon as she was free the girl's eyes opened and they were nothing but balls of flame.

"John Constantine," the girl said with a demonic voice as she grabbed him, "It is time that you joined me in the fires of perdition."

"I don't think so mate," Constantine said, "I'm sending you back to hell. Regna-"

"No!" the demon interrupted by squeezing his throat, "I'll not be going alone. If I'm to go back, then you are coming with me."

"I've got a counter offer," Constantine choked as he ceased trying to pry it's hands from his throat and pulled out a flask of holy water, "How about a little bit of holy water you demon bitch?!"

Constantine then splashed it with the holy water causing it to steam which freed him from her grasp and allowed Constantint to back off as he massaged his throat.

"Regna terrae," Constantine chanted as soon as he and Chaz held it down now that Chaz had finished off the demonic zombie, "cantata Deo, psallite Cernunnos, Regna terrae, cantata Dea psallite Aradia."

The demon then screamed an unnatural scream, but that only made constantine more convicted of his chosen path. John then continued, "Caeli Deus, Deus terrae, Humiliter majestati gloriae tuae supplicamus Ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate, Laqueo, and deceptione nequitia, Omnis fallaciae, libera nos, dominates. Exorcizamus you omnis immundus spiritus Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio, Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, Omnis and congregatio secta diabolica."

This time the demon tried to trick Constantine by pretending it was the girl as it said with it's now normal human eyes, "Please stop sir. You're hurting me."

Constantine only got angered by that so he continued with more force in his will, "Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, dominates, Ut coven tuam secura tibi libertate servire facias, Te rogamus, audi nos!"

"Hahahahaha!" the demon cackled, "You have no idea what you're doing! If you send me back that zombie demon will go after the youngest person in the room and treat it like a hamburger for an eternity after it drags it to hell!"

That made constantine falter as he suddenly became unsure if he was doing the right thing but at a look from Chaz he concluded, "Ut inimicos sanctae circulae humiliare digneris, Te rogamus, audi nos! Terribilis Deus Sanctuario suo, Cernunnos ipse truderit virtutem plebi Suae, Aradia ipse fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus, Gloria Patri, Benedictus Dea, Matri gloria!"

"I can't wait till you get to Hell," the demon said as it strained to stay in the body a bit longer, "We're going to have LOTS of fun when you do. Hahahaha!"

The demon the screamed as black smoke left her mouth and vanished elsewhere. However, to his dismay the zombie demon was up and shambling again and threw both Constantine and Chaz to the walls on either side. John watched in horror as the zombie demon punctured its boney fingers through the girl and clenched as it made its way to the crack in the floor as the girl cried out in pain and fear.

 **Back in the present…**

Dracula and Sam currently stood on the top of Castle Dracula as they overlooked the city, and Dracula was in his battle armor with a helmet that covered his face as well. Dracula was furiously clenching his fists as he used his vampiric-hearing to listen to the whole town. What he was hearing was pissing him off.

"Go," Dracula ordered to Sam, "go kill your brother and that annoying Hellblazer."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Sam said before he vanished into thin air, "I've been waiting to do this."

Dracula then grew two huge bat-like wings and flew up into the sky very fast before angling towards a specific area and then dive-bombed towards it.

 **With Rumpelstiltskin…**

"Regina," Gold said as he formed some alchemical tools out of nothing, "Constantine's plan will not work. What you need to do is prepare for Dracula to come here alone as he will undoubtedly send his thrall to deal with Constantine and Winchester."

"Gold," Regina said, "Emma is the only one who can take him down, you know Constantine is right about that."

"There's more than one way to skin a cat dearie," Gold said as he got to work on making the cure, "We cure Dracula, and then you can blast him to smithereens if you wish."

"This isn't going to work," Regina said skeptically, "I really think we should go with Constantine's plan."

 **Back with Dean…**

Dean suddenly felt the feeling of being watched and so promptly turned around. When he did he saw Sam standing there with a sneer on his face. Constantine turned around as well and narrowed his eyes at Sam while pulling out a cigarette.

"So you're Sam winchester," Constantine said as he lit the cigarette, "I have to say. I imagined you to be a little smaller."

"You must be John Constantine," Sam addressed John calmly as he made a step towards them, "I'll give you a minute to pray to your god. After that I'll rip your throat out."

"Sam," Dean urged, "You can fight this!"

"Sam's not at home right now," Sam said snarkily, "Tell you what Dean, I'll give you one free kill-shot. If you miss, I'll squish your balls with my heel."

"Fight it Sam!" Dean yelled completely ignoring what demon-Sam said.

At that Sam snarled before speeding at Dean and grabbing him by the throat so he could squeeze the light out of him.

"Think fast mate!" Constantine yelled as he threw an object at Sam who instinctively caught it with his left hand. Suddenly, Sam doubled over in pain and began coughing out black goo and before he fell unconscious his eyes flickered yellow once.

"What did you do to him?!" Dean demanded angrily as he whirled on John.

"I used a hand of God that was designed specifically to kill demons," Constantine replied as he breathed in once on the cigarette, "Fastest way to kill a demon and save the host."

"He was a thrall," Dean said in confusion, "He wasn't a demon…"

"I know a demon when I see one mate," Constantine replied, "I sensed the demon blood that was running through his veins. It just so happens that when his version of vampires attempts to turn anyone that has demon blood in them causes the demon blood to gain precedence over the normal human blood. You should be thanking me."

"Right," Dean grunted, "You can handle Dracula on your own?"

"Aye," Constantine replied, "You go ahead and head on home."

 **Meanwhile, with Gold…**

Gold had almost found a cure when something burst through the ceiling, and when Gold looked towards it he saw Dracula standing there with his wings furling back into his back.

"Vlad," Gold said calmly as he stood up.

"Imp," Dracula snarled, "It is time for you to receive your comeuppance!"

"I don't think so," said Emma as she and Constantine materialized out of white smoke.

Dracula stared in surprise at the sight but quickly recovered as he turned into a swarm of bats and flew at them. However he was unconfortable as Constantine pulled out a small hourglass and threw it onto the floor which caused it to shatter. As it shattered, time itself shattered into pieces which allowed Constantine to see the best next course of action. The best course of action was for him to do nothing as Emma used her light magic on him. However, that would turn her dark as her doing so would kill Dracula. Constantine suspected that she'd become an even worse threat if she went dark. So, as soon as time fixed itself he pulled out a cursed painter's parchment and held it out as Dracula arrived at them. However, to everyone but Constantine's surprise the swarm coalesced into Dracula once more. This time Dracula was stuck inside of a prison that nobody could get out of, unless some idiot shredded the parchment.

"What the heck just happened?" Emma asked in confusion.

"I used the cursed parchment of Michelangelo which trapped Dracula inside of it," Constantine replied as he rolled up the parchment before sticking it into his long coat.

"What was the cost for such magic?" Gold asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"I just reduced my lifespan by forty years more than likely," Constantine replied before he turned around and started to leave.

"What will you do if he escapes his prison?" Gold asked.

"I'll come up with something," Constantine replied vaguely before he continued his way.

THE END… FOR NOW

Storybrooke will return in Once Upon a time: The Beginning of the End

* * *

I know. not much of a battle, but to be honest... i couldn't figure out how to do a battle for this type of villain. in any case if you have any questions at all pls do pm me about them and i'll answer them if i remember what i was intending for certain stuff or something like that. i'll answer one right now. the little thing about Storybrooke at the end? consider that a teaser. the story may or may not happen though i'm hoping it will, but it all depends on if i manage not to antagonize my collab colleague for Sherlock: The Impossible Case before we get to do the story i'm teasing. you supernatural fans. you should check out Sherlock: The Impossible Case. i won't say why, but it is obvious as to the why. you can also find that story on Ao3 aka Archive of Our Own.


End file.
